(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly, one provided with a power source, a light source, and an electronic circuit to release electric ions to automatically generate ions into an oral cavity to help maintain oral hygiene.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toothbrushes generally available in the market usually have multiple rows of bristles disposed on an end of a handle for removing residuals found in gaps between teeth to maintain oral health when used in conjunction with toothpaste. However, they fail to reach deeper to the skin in one's mouth to improve cellular activity. With rapid development of technology, toothbrushes having embedded electronic devices can be generally found in the market. The electronic devices, including circuits and associated electronic parts are essentially soldered together. Therefore, the electronic device is limited in function and deprived of becoming more practical in use by consumers.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with a circuit that is capable of improving oral cavity health, displaying an innovative light performance, allowing easy operation and reducing production cost. To achieve these objectives, the toothbrush has an embedded power source connected to a circuit assembly provided with a light guide structure, and an ion generation device.